The game of “Beer Pong” is a popular game among young adults, particularly in bars and on college campuses. The game includes a table top, such as a ping pong table with the center net removed, and an array of drinking cups at each end of the table top. Each cup is filled with beer. Players on one side of the table attempt to throw or bounce a ping pong ball into one of the cups in the array on the other side of the table. If the ball lands in a cup, one of the players on that side of the table must drink the beer in that cup and remove the cup from play.
Attempts have been made to standardize the set-up of the cups into which the ping pong ball is being tossed. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0029747 discloses a triangular holder, similar to a pool ball rack, for aligning the target cups at each end of the beer pong table. The holder includes ten circular cut-outs arranged in a triangular formation similar to a bowling pin arrangement. The holder is placed on a table and a cup is inserted into each cut-out. However, the holder is separate from the table and must be placed on the table prior to the start of the game. The holder must be properly aligned relative to the dimensions of the table, or one side may gain an unfair advantage over the side. Additionally, because the holder is separate from the table, the possibility exists that the holder may become separate from the table and lost or misplaced when it comes time to play the game.
It would be beneficial to provide a beer pong table wherein all of the cup holders are integral parts of the table so that the cup holders cannot get lost, misplaced, or broken, and wherein all of the cups can be located in the proper location for every game. It would also be beneficial to provide a beer pong table that is easily portable.